Blood Lite II: Overbite
Blood Lite II: Overbite — Anthology *Part of the Blood Lite series To Help: Page NEEDS: desriptions filled out more. Genre and Sub-Genres UF / PNR / Horror / Humor Theme humorous horror Editor and Authors Editor: Kevin J. Anderson (Sci-fi) Contributors: Joel A. Sutherland (Myst-Thrillers, Horror, Sci-Fi/Fant), Daniel Pyle (Horror, Mystery), Kelley Armstrong (UF), Don D'Ammassa (Mystery), Lucien Soulban (Fant, Hor), John R. Little (Hor), L.A. Banks (UF, Horror), Mark Onspaugh (Sci-fi, Fant, Hor), Jordan Summers (PNR), Mike Baron (Sci-fi), Edward Bryant (Sci-fi, Fant, Hor), Brian J. Hatcher (Sci-fi, Fant, Hor), Aaron Polson (Horror, YA,), D.L. Snell (Horror, Myst, Sci-fi, Fant), Sam W. Anderson (Horror), Allison Brennan (mystery, romantic suspense), Sharyn McCrumb (Mystery, Thrillers), Eric James Stone (Sci-fi), Amy Sterling Casil (Sci-fi, Fant), Nancy Kilpatrick (erotic horror), Nina Kiriki Hoffman (Fiction, Sci-Fi, Fant, Horror), Derek Clendening (Horror), Mike Resnick (Sci-fi, Fant), Lezli Robyn (Sci-fi, Fant, Horror), Steve Rasnic Tem (Sci-fi, Fant, Horror, crime), Jeff Strand (Humor, Horror), Kevin J. Anderson & Janis Ian (?), Heather Graham (PNR, rom-suspense, hist-rom, vampire, time travel), Jeff Ryan (?), J.A. Konrath (Humor, Horror, myst), Christopher Welch (?), Scott Nicholson (Myst, Horror, Sci-fi, Fant) NOTE: only two authors are UF writers. Description A collection of humorous horror from Kelley Armstrong, L.A. Banks, Allison Brennan, Heather Graham and many more outstanding stars of dark fiction. Supernatural Elements Vampires, Banshee, ghouls, creepy kids with weird powers, undead clowns, devil, Zombies, werewolves, demons, and assorted monsters, humans with tails, Native American god, Cthulhu Mythos, Ghoul Police List of Stories To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Synopsis by Story "Death and Taxes"—Heather Graham You really can't escape taxes, no matter your state of death. "Table for Two"—Jeff Ryan A nice guy takes his disgusting blob of a date to a nice resturaunt with some pretty gross effects. "Treatment"—J.A. Konrath "Dead Clown Séance"—Christopher Welch Undead Clowns. What else is there to say? "The Day the Devil Swallowed a Heapin’ Helpin’ of Pride at the Beaulahville Gospel Jubilee"—Scott Nicholson "Piecemaker"—Don d’Ammassa "Good Breeding"—Lucien Soulban Hysterical sendup of the Cthulhu Mythos. "Tails"—John R. Little Humans with tails and all their emotions played out by the movements and raising of this appendage. "Dog Tired (of the Drama!)"—L.A. Banks About a lonely beta werewolf out with her her alpha female for a night out. "A Sweet Girl for Todd"—Mark Onspaugh "Dark Carbuncle"—Kevin J. Anderson & Janis Ian About a washed-up rock star who is brought back from the dead by his "true fans".❖ — While not a pure zombie story, is a chuckle-worthy tale that will make you feel sorry for your favorite rockstar/band.❖ "Tastes Like Chicken"—Jordan Summers ghoul police "Presumptuous Beast Throws Sumptuous Feast"—Mike Baron "Bad German"—Edward Bryant "The Halloween War"—Brian J. Hatcher The ideals of imaginary monsters vs. the reality-based monsters negotiating for control of Halloween "Oh, the Ho-Ho Horror"—Joel A. Sutherland "The Unfortunate Persistence of Harold Francis Beamish"—Aaron Polson "Dick and Larry"—D.L. Snell "Son of…a Bitch!"—Sam W. Anderson A friendly golden retriever convinces his dumb neighbor who can hear him to go out and kill people. "Her Lucky Day"—Allison Brennan — Free Story: Blood Lite II | Murder She Writes "A Wing and a Prayer"—Sharyn McCrumb The consequences of appointing a Native American god as a college department head. "Barewolf"—Daniel Pyle "American Banshee"—Eric James Stone "The Epicurean"—Amy Sterling Casil "The Ghoul Next" Door—Nancy Kilpatrick "Daycare of the Damned"—Nina Kiriki Hoffman Creepy kids with weird powers. "Season’s Tickets"—Derek Clendening "The Close Shave"—Mike Resnick & Lezli Robyn "Shaggy Dog Story"—Steve Rasnic Tem "Eight-Legged Vengeance"—Jeff Strand "Lucifer's Daughter"—Kelley Armstrong — Women of the Otherworld series #10.2 Horror equivalent of a Romantic comedy.❖ — Hope and Karl are back in the museum where they first met for a party. Karl unwillingly releases a demon when he steals an artifact.❖ — This story is narratored by Hope. Any story with Hope has her guy Karl and involves chaos, thievery, and usually demons. It takes place in the same museum that they met at 4 years ago.❖ ~ Source: Goodreads | Blood Lite II: Overbite (Otherworld Stories, #10.2) Cover Artist Artist: Lisa Litwack ISFdb Publishing Information * Publisher: * Book data: Cover Blurb From the Horror Writers Association comes a brand-new collection of darkly humorous tales! The Big Questions of Life (and Death) Can a killer’s basement blood-feast be a tax write-off (under Entertainment)? Not if Vlad the IRS agent nails him first in Heather Graham’s "Death and Taxes." What does a pack of hungry she-wolves do to solve their man troubles? Ladies Night Out takes a wicked turn in "Dog Tired (of the Drama!)" by L. A. Banks. How far will an elite call girl go to beat a murder rap? Stuck with a dead client in a luxury L.A. hotel room, she might strike a costly bargain with a woman of unearthly powers in Allison Brennan’s "Her Lucky Day." Who actually writes those tabloid stories about Bigfoot? Meet a journalist of the unexplained (she’s 50 percent demon) and her boyfriend (he’s 100 percent thief), as they heat up a museum exhibition that’s also a soul-snatching battleground in "Lucifer’s Daughter" by Kelley Armstrong. ~ Blood Lite II - Overbite, Vol. 2 See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External Links Book: *Goodreads | Blood Lite II: Overbite (Otherworld Stories, #10.2) by Kevin J. Anderson *Bibliography: Blood Lite II: Overbite *Bibliography: Blood Lite II: Overbite - ISFdb *BLOOD LITE 2: OVERBITE | Gleefully Macabre - Contents list *Blood Lite II- Overbite- An Anthology of Humorous Horror Stories | Anderson Kevin J | digital library BookOS Goodreads: Series & Story Pages: *Goodreads | Blood Lite series by Kevin J. Anderson *Goodreads | Otherworld Stories series by Kelley Armstrong *Goodreads | Women of the Otherworld series by Kelley Armstrong Author Pages for Book: *bibliography | DANIEL PYLE | author of dark and suspenseful fiction Author Websites: *Kelley Armstrong | #1 New York Times Bestselling Author *WordFire - A Kevin J. Anderson and Rebecca Moesta Website *Home - Joel A. Sutherland *DANIEL PYLE | author of dark and suspenseful fiction *John R. Little *Mark Onspaugh ~ Writer & Producer - Home *Jordan Summers *Welcome to Brian J. Hatcher.com *Aaron Polson *DLSnell.com *Allison Brennan :: New York Times Best Selling Author *Sharyn McCrumb, New York Times Bestselling Author *incipit vita nova *Nancy Kilpatrick - Horror Writer *Nina Kiriki Hoffman *‎www.mikeresnick.com *Lezli Robyn (LezliSouldancer) on Twitter *Recent News ~ Steve Rasnic Tem *‎jeffstrand.wordpress.com *Janis Ian - songwriter, singer, musician, author, multiple Grammy *Bestselling Author Heather Graham *JA Konrath *Home | Scott Nicholson Goodreads Author Pages: *Goodreads | Scott Nicholson (Author of The Red Church) *Goodreads | Christopher Welch (Contributor of Blood Lite) *Goodreads | J.A. Konrath (Author of Whiskey Sour) *Goodreads | Jeff Ryan (Author of Super Mario) *Goodreads | Heather Graham (Author of Ghost Walk) *Goodreads | Janis Ian (Author of Society's Child) *Goodreads | Jeff Strand (Author of Dweller) *Goodreads | Steve Rasnic Tem (Author of Deadfall Hotel) *Goodreads | Lezli Robyn (Contributor of Blood Lite II) *Goodreads | Mike Resnick (Author of Starship) *Goodreads | Derek Clendening (Author of The Between Years) *Goodreads | Nina Kiriki Hoffman (Author of A Fistful of Sky) *Goodreads | Nancy Kilpatrick (Author of Evolve) *Goodreads | Amy Sterling Casil (Author of female science fiction writer) *Goodreads | Eric James Stone (Author of That Leviathan, Whom Thou Hast Made) *Goodreads | Sharyn McCrumb (Author of The Hangman's Beautiful Daughter) *Goodreads | Allison Brennan (Author of Speak No Evil) *Goodreads | Sam W. Anderson (Contributor of Blood Lite II) *Goodreads | D.L. Snell (Author of The Undead) *Goodreads | Aaron Polson (Author of We are the Monsters) *Goodreads | Brian J. Hatcher (Contributor of Blood Lite II) *Goodreads | Edward Bryant (Author of Phoenix Without Ashes) *Goodreads | Mike Baron (Author of The Last Command) *Goodreads | Jordan Summers (Author of Red) *Goodreads | Mark Onspaugh (Contributor of Blood Lite) *Goodreads | L.A. Banks (Author of Minion) *Goodreads | John R. Little (Author of The Memory Tree) *Goodreads | Lucien Soulban (Author of Desert Raiders) *Goodreads | Don D'Ammassa (Author of Servants of Chaos) *Goodreads | Daniel Pyle (Contributor of Blood Lite II) *Goodreads | Kelley Armstrong (Author of The Summoning) *Goodreads | Kevin J. Anderson (Author of Jedi Search) *Goodreads | Joel A. Sutherland (Contributor of Blood Lite II) Artist: *Lisa Litwack - Summary Bibliography Reviews: *Pearls Cast Before a McPig: Blood Lite II: Overbite - Book Review *Blood Lite II - Overbite, Vol. 2 *Horror Reviews August thru December 2010 Category:Anthologies Category:Vampires Category:Humor Category:Horror Urban Fantasy Category:Lucifer, Devil, etc Category:Zombies Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Demons Category:Native American Magic